The Warden and the Once-ler
by Kazumi Zolo
Summary: The Once-ler goes to superjail to visit his old friend the Warden. Rated for mature themes.


A/N this is a Christmas present to my sister/best friend StarCandyVivi! Merry Christmas Vivi! Hope you like it.

The once-ler was bored. Plain as that. The business with the thneeds has been slow lately and he couldn't get his mind off of what the lorax had said to him. His mind began to wander to his friends. He then remembered the promise he made to his friend the warden before he left super jail island. He promised he would come back and see him one day when the business started.

'Well I may have broken my promise with the Lorax but I can still keep my promise with the warden!' he thought as he stood up to leave.

As soon as he got outside, the once-ler waisted no time getti on Melvin and going to the docks. He borrowed a boat and made his way for super jail island.

It wasn't long before he reached the familiar island. He saw a bush that looked mechanical and walked up to it and said "Hey Jailbot long time no see! How do I get to the warden from here?" the bush immediately took the form of Jailbot and seemed happy to see the once-ler again as it led the way to the wardens building.

As soon as they reached the building the warden raced down the stairs and tackled the once-ler to the ground in a hug!

"Oncie! It's been so long! I haven't seen you in forever! Your so much taller!" the warden practically squealed out with an ear to ear grin on his face.

The once-ler laughed out load and said "I missed you too warden! Your a lot taller too! Super jail seemed to be so mug bigger than last time I came here!"

"I've been working really hard on it!" the warden said laughing, and getting of the once-ler helping him stand up.

"What else has changed in super jail?" the once-ler asked curiously as the warden made his way to his room, the once-ler not far behind.

"Well..." the warden said twisting the doorknob, "My room is so much bigger and better!" the warden finished opening the door and gesturing for the once-ler to enter.

"Woah!" the once-ler said amazed as he entered the room, admiring the king sized bed and staring out the window.

"Cool huh?" the warden said smiling as usual.

"You said it! This s amazing warden!"

The once-ler didn't notice the warden blush as he said "I worked really hard on it." 'I was also hoping that you would come back and see this, because t was all for you' the warden thought to himself.

The once-ler couldn't resist his feelings anymore and he pulled the warden to him by the waist and placed a warm kiss on the wardens lips.

The once-ler was starting to worry he did something wrong until the warden closed his eyes, sighed, wrapped his arms around the once-lers neck and responded into the kiss.

The boy of them hesitantly parted for air. They were both panting for air and stayed where they were, not wanting to leave each others arms.

"Warden, I want you and only you." the once-ler told him seriously.

The warden simply smiled giving him permission to continue. The once-ler smiled at the younger boy before picking him up bridal style and placing him on his back, on the bed. The once-lers eyes clouded I've with lust as he hastily tore off all I the wardens cloning. He discarded the useless clothing, his and the wardens.

The once-ler Placed the tip of the wardens dick into his mouth and lightly sucked it, earning a loud moan from the warden.

The once-ler then, placed the rest of the wardens member into his mouth and bobbed his head.

The action continued for a few minutes before he warden said, "Oncie, I-I think I'm gonna..." the warden came into the once-lers mouth and he once-ler swallowed it greedily before sitting up straight.

"You already came! Oh well, get on your hands and knees." the once-ler ordered.

The warden obeyed and gasped as the once-ler inserted one o his fingers into his ass.

The other fingers followed soon after. The warden savored the new feeling and whimpered as the once-ler removed his fingers, but screamed as he replaced them with his dick.

"O-ONCIE!" the warden cried out.

"D-damn it warden your so fucking tight!" the once-ler said.

The once-ler gave him time to adjust and started thrusting quickly, not bothering to start slowly.

"Warden, I'm gonna cum!" the once-ler shouted just before he came into the warden. The warden came only moments later and the two lovers then collapsed next to each other.

The warden enjoyed every moment he was spending with his lover and sighed happily when he felt the once-ler pull him back into his chest and wrap his arms around his waist. 'I hope he visits more often!' he warden thought as the two men fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N I finished! I'm trying so hard to get these done before Christmas but its hard to write! Anyways Merry Christmas Vivi R&R


End file.
